


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x03

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: Queer as Folk -- it’s a show that’s gay as blazes! Also, we talk about Gay as Blazes! We’re back with @cynically-optimistic to discuss Brian receiving some bad press as well as an award, Emmett’s enticing new career, Michael and Brian navigating their friendship, and, of course, the most memorable walk down the street we’ve ever seen on television.





	

 

**Listen to episode 2x03 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x03/)! **

**Originally Posted: January 3, 2017  
**

**Duration: 59:16**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
